Forgiven
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: Fanfic for the old anime Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics. This is an epilogue to the episode "The Water of Life". This details how Prince Joseph gets back to the castle, reconciles with his father, and wins over Princess Anna.


_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Joseph, Anna, or most of the other characters in the story. They are property of Nippon Animation. I do, however, own a few characters._

_Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics was an old anime that ran from 1987 to 1989. An English dub came out on Nickelodeon in 1989. It was based on many of the fairy tales collected by the Brothers Grimm. "The Water of Life" is one of the obscure fairy tales that was adapted. I felt the ending wasn't complete, so I decided to write a more complete ending for the story._

_If you're interested, look up "GFTC - Water of Life" on YouTube. It's in three parts. The show itself isn't on DVD where I live (what a shame)._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**HOW JOSEPH RECLAIMED HIS THRONE**

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there was an old king who had two sons. The elder son's name was Franz, and the younger son's name was Joseph. Franz was a selfish jerk who wanted more than anything to be king. Joseph, on the other hand, was kind and generous.

The king had fallen gravely ill. There was no cure that was available in the kingdom. Joseph really wanted to help his father. He was told of a castle that appeared only when the moon was full. This castle had water that could cure any disease. Joseph rode out and went to the castle. After wandering through the castle, he saved a princess named Anna from an evil spirit. She directed him to the Water of Life. Joseph instructed Anna to go home so she wouldn't be trapped. Joseph promised he'd marry her once his father was healed.

Joseph managed to flee the castle too, and brought back the Water of Life with him. He then learned of his brother Franz's plans. Franz wanted to take credit for Joseph's actions. So when Joseph gave his father the Water of Life, Franz thought of a cruel lie. He told his father that he was the one who sought it and Joseph was plotting to kill the king. The king had no choice but to execute Joseph.

When Joseph was being escorted through the woods by a huntsman, he learned the truth. The huntsman said that Franz was the one plotting against the king - Joseph was completely innocent. Joseph was shocked that his brother could be so cruel. But it was too late - Joseph had to go. The huntsman decided to spare him.

Franz was about to be crowned king, until Anna rushed to the scene and interrupted the coronation. She said that she came to marry Joseph, who saved her. Only then did the king realize his mistake. Anna went home upset. On the way, she stopped by a mill with some peasants. One of them gave her water. This "peasant" turned out to be Joseph. The two were reunited.

Now how will they get home?

Let's see. Anna and Joseph had just given each other a big hug. This had made the water spill.

"Princess Anna...your water!" said Anna's escort.

"I don't need water anymore," said Anna, "so long as I have Joseph by my side!"

"Well...that is fine..." said Anna's escort.

"I am so glad to see you," Joseph told Anna. "I really missed you terribly. Where were you?"

"I was at your father's castle," said Anna. "I saw your father. He was about to crown your brother king. I asked where you were. I told them that you had saved me, but then they told me that you were dead. I couldn't believe my eyes - I was heartbroken. I could not stop crying at the idea of your death."

"Thank you for preventing my brother's coronation," said Joseph. "If you didn't arrive there in time, Franz would have been king of the land."

"I wouldn't have wanted him to be my husband," said Anna.

"I understand," said Joseph. "I felt sad too when I realized that I couldn't have you. I was afraid that Franz would take you to be his wife. I don't think he would have made a good husband - he isn't a nice man."

"I think you would make a wonderful husband," said Anna.

"Just a few months ago I thought I wasn't ready for marriage," said Joseph. "I'm only sixteen. But now I'm ready."

Then, Joseph saw a man come from behind. It was the huntsman who had spared his life.

"It feels good to see you again," said the huntsman.

Joseph turned to the huntsman.

"How are you doing?" asked Joseph.

"I am very happy," said the huntsman. "I saw that you and Princess Anna had reunited. I had gotten here as fast as I could when I told the king that you are alive. Your father asked me to fetch you immediately. He wants to see you."

"But I thought Father wanted me dead?" asked Joseph.

"Not anymore," said the huntsman. "Franz is the one that should be dead. The guards have seized Franz and dragged him out of the palace. They are going to execute him in the dungeons tomorrow morning. I'm here to return you to your normal life."

Joseph went over to the huntsman and hugged him.

"Thank you!" he said. He turned to Anna. "Anna, do you hear that? I get to go home!"

"Can I come with you?" asked Anna.

"Of course!" said Joseph. "After all, I promised I would marry you." He turned to the huntsman. "We'll come right away."

Joseph and Anna got into their carriage. The carriage turned back and rode off to the king's palace. Everyone else followed them.

That morning, the party arrived at the king's castle. When they had reached the front gates, the carriage parked. Joseph got out first. After that, he helped Anna step down from the carriage.

"You'll love my father," said Joseph. "He's very nice. I'm sure your parents are lovely people too."

"They are," said Anna. "My father and mother can't wait to meet you. I told them all about you when I came back home."

"I only hope he believes that it's really me," said Joseph.

"He will," said Anna.

Joseph and Anna went inside the castle. They looked for the king, but they could not find him anywhere. Joseph asked a maidservant where the king was.

"Do you know where the king is?" he asked.

"He is in the gardens," said the maidservant.

Joseph and Anna went out to the gardens. They saw the king, looking at the flowers. He was sighing - all he could think of was the loss of his son Joseph.

"Why did I do such a thing?" he asked himself. "I hope Joseph isn't too mad. If only there is some way I could repay him..."

Joseph walked up to his father.

"Father?" asked Joseph.

The king turned around.

"Joseph?" he asked. He then looked at his son. It really was Joseph! "Joseph! It's really you! You have come back!" Joseph hugged his father.

"Father!" said Joseph.

Both Joseph and his father cried tears of joy as they hugged.

"I can't believe I'd see you again," said Joseph. "I am so sorry for all that has happened."

"No, Joseph," said the king. "I am the one who should be sorry. I should have believed you from the start. I did not know Franz would turn out to be a traitor."

"What happened to Franz?" asked Joseph.

"He was executed this morning," said the king. "Now he can no longer do you any harm. I have forgiven you."

"Thank you for forgiving me," said Joseph. He looked back as he wiped his tears away. "This is Princess Anna. She has come to marry me. We need your blessing so the two of us can wed."

The king smiled. "I give my blessing," he said. "You two will be married as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Anna.

"What's more is this," said the king. "I am going to crown you king of the realm. I know you will do a good job."

That night, Joseph had a dream. He was walking through a meadow of colorful flowers. He saw the queen (his late mother) appear to him. She was dressed in an elegant white gown and had beautiful white wings.

"Mama!" said Joseph.

"Joseph," she said, "I am so proud of you. Now I can rest in peace."

"I know you are," said Joseph. "I am proud too."

"You have a good heart," said the queen. "I hope you remain as kind and caring as you are now."

"I will, Mama," said Joseph. "And me and Anna are to be married. Please watch over us."

"I promise to," said the queen. She gave her son a kiss on his forehead.

Five days after the reunion, the king announced Joseph and Anna's wedding. The ceremony was held in conjunction with the coronation ceremony. First, the local priest would marry them at the church.

Joseph was standing at the altar. He was dressed in a fancy purple tunic, red tights, and a long scarlet cape. He looked around, waiting for Anna. Surely enough, Anna arrived, clad in an elaborate blue dress with pink ruffles. She wore a transparent blue veil on her head, which two servant girls were carrying.

Anna came to the altar. Behind her and Joseph was the king, as well as Anna's parents.

The priest asked Anna, "Do you, Princess Anna, take Prince Joseph to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," said Anna.

"And do you, Prince Joseph, take Princess Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"I do," said Joseph.

"And now, dear children, I pronounce you man and wife," said the priest.

Joseph lifted Anna's veil, and the two shared a passionate kiss on the lips. The crowd cheered to the newly married couple.

Then, the king took his crown and put it on Joseph's head.

"With this crown I proclaim you King Joseph," said the king.

A servant brought over another crown. The king took it and gave it to Anna.

"And with this crown I proclaim you Queen Anna," said the king. "Children, promise to rule this kingdom wisely."

"We promise to be great rulers," said Joseph. "I will be a generous and responsible king."

The crowd cheered for the new king and queen, who presented themselves to the people.

Joseph and Anna left the castle and got into the carriage. The carriage rode out into the distance. Joseph and Anna held hands.

"I love you, Anna," said Joseph.

"I love you too, Joseph," said Anna.

The two of them lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

Did you like it? Please review if you'd like!


End file.
